


I'll Be The One  Part One (Series Co-Written with Whatnocookiez)

by HeroineOfLight



Category: Criminal Minds/NCIS
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Murder Mystery, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a new partner not long after Ziva leaves but is he ready for a new partner? Is he ready to take on the responsibility of another Agent?Tony meets her and his entire opinion of her changes he falls in love<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new agent

I'll Be The One  
Authors:HeroineOfLight & Whatnocookies  
Summary: Tony is all alone months after Ziva leaves, and doesn't think he can move on until he meets former Fbi Agent Kate Callahan from the Bau. But hefinds himself falling instantly in love with her.Could Kate be the one for him?Co-writer isn't on this website.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show characters of both shows.The only thing I do claim is the story plot, and the name Olivia.Olivia is made up because I don't like Meg for a first name so I decided to be different and put it as her middle name.

Tony was lonely he sat at his desk that day going over boring paperwork.They had to write up reports about a recent case.He had overheard Director Vance and Gibbs discuss about finding him another partner.But Tony didn't want another partner, at least not right now.He just needed more time to absorb Ziva's departure and to mourn her loss.

Gibbs and Mcgeek came into the Bullpen "I have an announcement to make, we are getting a new agent today depending on how her first day goes and you two need to be nice". Gibbs was talking to him and to Mcgeek. As soon as his Boss was finished speaking, the new Field Agent appeared. She was gorgeaus Tony realized as she approached to greet them.She introduced herself as Kate Callahan even though her badge clearly said Katherine Callahan "Most people call me Kate". She briefly told them that she was freshly out of the Criminal Minds Bau unit. Tony found it impressive that she had been in the Fbi 9 years her first 8 in the Sex Crimes unit one year later in the Behavioral Analyist unit.

"Not that I am complaining , but what made you transfer to Ncis?" Asked Tony.Curiousity was already getting the better of him he wanted to know more about the interesting Agent.

Kate put her things down on her desk which used to belong to Ziva. "I found out that I have family here and wanted to get to know them better.Gibbs is my Dad".She says looking at him to see his reaction.

Tony nearly spit out his coffee which was very hot. "Woah! I didn't know he had another daughter!" This took Tony by surprise.Kate looks at him "We didn't know either until Dad had his suspicions then had me do some tests.He then said that I belong here at home where I belong.He talked me into joining he said I was your new partner so it looks like we will be working together".she smiled at him.

Tony was speechless, Gibbs had another daughter he couldn't find words to say except "Really?That is um, amazing.Who's your mom?" This Agent was getting to be more interesting by the minute it appeared she had quite a story to tell.

Kate "Now that is the mystery I have no idea who she was. Dad says it is someone who he has possibly had a brief fling with he won't know more until he digs deeper". She then adds "I wasn't too pleased to hear about that".

Tony looked at her as a smirk played on his handsome features "Yeah, well there's been a lot of those types of women around him brief flings, five failed marriages, your mom could be anyone that he's slept with".

Kate nodded "I know and its not exactly a pleasant thought about how I came into this world but at least I had great adoptive parents the Callahan,they took great care of me"

Tony agreed "That is one way to look at things so are you and Gibbs catching up on what time you both lost together?"Tony suddenly asked her .He wasn't trying to be nosy he just wanted to know more about his new partner.

"Yes we are catching up and taking things day by day.I'm really starting to admire him as my Dad and I respect him for what he does for this company.He's just a great person and he loves to listen to me and he is such a lovable Teddy bear". She said grinning.

Tony caughed to himself, Gibbs was more of a Grizzly bear to him than a lovable teddybear but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.Gibbs then tells his team to gear up that a dead body of a Marine's wife had been found.Kate gets her gear and follows them to the elevator.


	2. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds a dead body of marine's wife.

(Kate's Pov)  
The victim as it turned out, was the wife of a marine named Donna Wilkonson.Her husband was away overseas fighting against the wars in the middle east dealing with ISIS terrorists, and hadn't heard about his wife's sudden deaths.

They would have to tell him the news through video chat in the media room Kate realized throughout all her years in the Fbi she hated being one of the ones who brought bad news to loved ones. They had found her laying down in Washington DC Memorial Park. She was fully clothed; there was no signs of molestation or rape.But Kate did notice she was shot in the head.They collected evidence, took snapshots, and dusted for prints, when they got what they needed.

(Tony's Pov)  
Washington Memorial Park was considered to be one of the great State's main attractions.It meant so much to so many people, and it wasn't hard to see why.But over the years, it had been home to many gruelling, horrific incidents, and this was no different.

The NCIS Team had arrived at the familiar scene, in their respected vehicles. Anthony DiNozzo had managed to pluck a spot as the driver this time, and it seemed as though he was pleased at himself for doing so, as he shut the door triumphantly after hopping out.There were a few things on his mind, things that bothered him, but Tony hid it in his usual fashion as he ducked under the crime scene tape, holding it up for the new woman of the Ncis team

In full NCIS gear and sporting his large camera, he soon began surveying the area, even before reaching the body, but when he did, he paused.Anthony took a quick glance at the grizzled Veteran, his 'boss' Gibbs, and he wondered if the same thing was going through his mind as he looked at the body on the ground in the grass.

The brunette woman lay still, face slightly paling in a pool of crimson liquid that had began sinking into her clothes and on the ground into the grass.The single bullet wound directly in the center of her head brought back terrible memories of Kate...The first Kate, and her unfortunate end at the hands of his second partner's half-brother.

Gibb's stone face showed no indication that he was thinking the same thing Tony was, and suddenly he looked up at everyone around, the M.E van having not arrived yet. "Well?" Jethro shrugged, looking between faces, knowing what was on their minds as it was on his own.He clicked his fingers and DiNozzo shook his head. "What do we know?" Gibbs asked the Team.

Turning her attention back to her Dad and her 'boss', Kate spoke up "I think a sniper shot her from somewhere near the woods and she was out walking alone last night, I need to go see if I can find anything". She wondered if Tony would follow her to make sure she stayed safe and he did.She turned back to find him following her into the woods.Mcgee and her Dad stayed behind because the M.E. van just showed up.

Since they found nothing by wondering around the woods, they were about to turn and head back to the crime scene when Kate spotted something at a nearby tree she spotted shell casings and several pieces of torn fabric, the sniper's clothing she realized.They bagged and tagged the items then went to join the others.


	3. At the crime scene

The rest of the team had remained at the crime scene, each doing their own thing around the area, but while they were all doing different things, they all had the same thing on their minds.

Kate Todd...

When Callahan had mentioned a sniper, it got even worse than it already was, with even McGee, who had not witnessed the death with his own eyes, wanting to speak up, which he did, to an extent before DiNozzo cut him off with a sudden grasp to the shoulder.

Timothy turned, a little startled to look at the Senior Field Agent, his lips still shaping the word- 'Boss'

Tony looked the MIT graduate dead in the eyes from underneath his baseball hat, taking off his sunglasses to shake his head and bring his finger to his mouth. "Not a word, McMemory-Lane." He smirked slightly, putting on a strong face and masking any real emotion he may have had with humour, as usual...

With that, there was a sudden flash from his camera, and Tim was almost blinded by the sudden light and winced violently, something the camera caught...

Tony's face lit up with joy at the photo, looking down at it, and back to Tim a few times he laughed, his eyes with a certain spark. "Awwe, Timmy, you look so pretty!" He laughed.

This did nothing but cause Tim to pounce, trying to reach for the camera and take it off him to see for himself, but the other man was too quick, holding it out of his reach.

"You should have been a McModel!" He exclaimed as they continued their struggle, but it was ended swiftly by a sharp pain in the back of each man's head as the famous 'Gibbs-Slap' ambushed the two of them, stopping them instantly and causing sharp sounds of surprise from either man.

"Thank you, boss." DiNozzo exclaimed, adjusting his hat which had nearly came off.

Neither man knew where in the world their boss had come from, but neither dared to ask as he stared them down with his Gorgon stare, sending chills through their spines. He was about to speak, but was suddenly cut off as the Medical Examiner arrived on the scene. 

Gibbs gave each man one last stare, before silently moving over to help Doctor Mallard by holding up the crime scene tape, receiving a loud and cheery- "Thank you Jethro!" For doing so.

McGee suddenly took another swing at the camera to try and get the camera, but DiNozzo moved it away once again, snapling another photo as he did, much to Gibbs' annoyance as he scolded the two of them. "Hey!" Was enough to permanently stop the two of them. "McGee, photos!" He ordered. "DiNozzo, go and see if Callahan needs any help."

Both men nodded, responding in unison- "Yes Boss!" Before narrowing their eyes at each other and going their seoerate ways, with Tony turning on his heels to head into the brush where the Probie had disappeared off to.

"Children will be children, Jethro." Ducky shook his head as he was shown to the body by his friend.

"This is a crime scene, not a day care." Gibbs sighed, smirking to Mallard, who returned the look. "So, Duck..." Leroy gestured with his head. "What do you make of this." He stepped over to the body.

"Oh my." The Doctor commented as he saw the bloodied mess that was in front of him. "Well Jethro. I'd say that the cause of death is rather straight forward, I'll be able to check on this when we get the unfortunate woman back." He knelt down at the body. "Doesn't seem to be any markings on the skin around the wound, so my soeculstion is a sniper, possibly at great range." 

"Callahan's already on it."

"As, Miss Callahan!" The older man called. "May I ask how she is doing?" Ducky asked.

"Sure." Gibbs told him. "After you tell me the time of death."

"Well, with the blood around the area, and the amount that has been soaked up by the floor, as well as the discolouration. I'd put it early last night, no more than a day."

Gibbs nodded, about to thank the man before Ducky suddenly asked him if he was ok. With a questioning look, Ducky soon brought up what everyone else had been avoiding, this even caught Tim's attention as he stopped what he was doing.

"The way she died, her hair color. It's remarkably similar to the way Agent Todd-" 

"Duck." Gibbs waved him down. 

"But Jethro, surely you'd be-" He was cut off again, and he could tell he wasn't getting anywhere at the moment. He was doing norhing but annoying him, so he changed the subject.

"Of course, no matter." He looked off behind Gibbs. "Now where's Mister Palmer!"  
\----  
"Well, well probie!" DiNozzo suddenly called out, appearing not far from Kate as she worked, instantly noticing the new evidence bags in the attractive woman's hands.   
"Isn't someone eager to please?" He asked using a sarcastic question.  
Kate looked at Tony and heard him call her probie and made a face "I thought that name belonged to Tim didn't it?" She started to label the evidence bags Kate wasn't familiar with the term probie but she knew Tony often called Tim that.Kate found lots of evidence left in the woods by their sniper it should be enough to provide Dna to figure out who the killer is.Kate had witnessed the scene between him and Tim and just laughed shaking her head.What was even more amusing was when her Dad Gibbs had headslapped both of them and the reaction on their faces "Does your head hurt?" She asks Tony.

"Nah." DiNozzo suddenly exclaimed. "The Probie name falls to the newest member..." He suddenly snapped a quick photo of the beautiful woman, smirking until she asked him the next question. 

She must have seen what had happened, and it was strange he hadn't seen her there, it was hard to miss someone like her, wasn't it?

His smile disappeared for a moment as he tried to come up with an appropriate answer. It didn't take him long to come up with something, and the smile returned.

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "After years of Gibbs slaps, I've built up an immunity." His eyes widened. "Just... Don't tell the boss that..." He covered, looking straight into her eyes.

Kate looked back at him and smiled "Don't worry I won't tell Dad anything unless you want me to she was very surprised when he took a picture of her he must have wanted to keep it himself. For his pleasure viewing only of course.

She noticed he was checking her out and she had to admit he was very sexy himself she had read about him and the others and knew she was getting into a good reliable team "I found some more evidence back in those woods back there it looks like our sniper was hiding in there".

She begins to label them and snapped more pics of the crime scene on her tablet Kate was all into Modern Technology these days all thanks to having a teen in her home she didn't say anything when he took a picture of her she was used to it.


	4. Nothing is what it seems

There it was again, Tony thought to himself, 'Dad.' It seemed so weird, hearing that out of someone's mouth when referring to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Although, the more he thought, the more Gibbs suited the role of a father. 

Of course, he wasn't like his father, luckily, since DiNozzo still didn't see Senior much. Gibbs was his own kind of fatherly figure to many members of the team. He saw them through the hard times and helped people like Ziva, Kate, Abby and himself through many harsh times...

And there he was again, drifting off to sad memories, something he found himself doing more and more of recently. DiNozzo however, masked it and smiled, hoping that since Kate was new, she wouldn't tell... Although, she was related to a certain boss of his, so he should assume that her gut could also see the future, like her father's.

DiNozzo ignored the father comment, and turned to look in the direction he had come from, through the trees. It was like a tunnel, leading directly to where the poor woman had met her end.

"He had to know where she was going to be..." He squinted. "Even where she was going to stand..." He said in disbelief. The sniper had time to set up, but didn't disturb much of the foliage to make his line of sight bigger...

"We..." DiNozzo spoke, turning back to Callahan. "Are dealing with a pro..." 

"I mean... 'Enemy at the gates,' pro." He added.

Kate nodded "That is what I am thinking to it seems that snipers like him like to target women randomly particulary those that look like your former agent Kate Todd."

Kate tended to notice those similarities in the woman she looked a lot like the former Ncis Agent dark hair, and pale skin."We will know more about what happen once we build up case profiles and dig into her private life".

She followed him back to his car once again he called his car Beauty and Kate had to shake her head. Why did men name their cars?It was a silly thing to ally soon they were driving back to Ncis.  
Once there Kate set her Ncis Gear down, let her hair back down and took off her Ncis jacket it was cool in the room and she didn't want to wear it in doors she then joined Tony,Ellie, and Tim at the profile board.

DiNozzo eventually arrived at the squad room, being a little behind everyone else, he lazily wandered out of the elevator. He had a lot to think about, smoking hot new partner, a sniper somewhere out there, and no motive yet... 

But there was more on his mind. It didn't help that Callahan had the same first name as Agent Todd, but the headshot, the fact that she kind of looked like her... DiNozzo had never healed after Todd had died, and with Ziva gone now too, his partners seemed to be cursed...

Watching Kate, Ellie and Tim at the screen, he threw his jacket onto his chair and stood next to Kate and Bishop, taking a look at the screen. 

"All right, listen up!" He spoke loudly and confidently. "Please tell me we have something for the boss when he comes in, because as always, he's in a foul -" He stopped speaking to turn around and check for the sneaky sniper. "Mcgee!" He pointed.

Tim yawned slightly before responding, which had Tony cut him off quickly. "What's up McStud, up late night last night?" He joked with a smile, stepping closer. Before even allowing him to answer, DiNozzo waved it down.

"We're still waiting on Abby for the analysis of the casings, and I've been running the victim's cell, nothing strange yet, Tony." He looked around. "Where's Gibbs?" 

Tony was thinking the same thing. Perhaps he was down with Ducky, but as he recalled Gibbs was behind them in the car... (A rare thing) 

"Maybe we should ask his long lost daughter?" He stepped in front of Callahan. "Where's-" He stopped once again, feeling a shiver down his spine he turned behind him once again, and sighed with relief. 

Still looking back he smiled. "Anyone else get the old Gibbs chills?" He asked. "You know, when he's behind you and-" He turned back around to face the others, and his eyes met the team leader, standing directly behind Callahan and Ellie.

"What was that, DiNozzo?" Kate's father questioned, a stern, half smile on his face.

"Hi boss!" DiNozzo smiled, masking the embarrassment well. "Probie one, two and three here were about to let us in on what we have so far about the victim."

Gibbs focused on the screen, eyes slightly narrowed, on it was a photo of the woman's license, next to the photo taken after her untimely end. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gibbs sternly spoke to the team, getting impatient. 

Kate was checking her new partner out all morning long he had a nice body, well bulit and muscular for his age she kept wondering what he looked like without that shirt on maybe she would find out if they ever sparred together in the gym.

She wouldn't mind learning some more moves herself. Shaking her mind off her thoughts she turned to the screen with Bishop next to her "Well our victim's name is Donna Mary Wilkonson she is 43 years old has been married to a marine for 20 years. They had the perfect life or so their nieghbors thought I found out that Donna had been seeing someone else while her husband was away look at the phone calls" she had Tim pull up recent calls.

"She had been seeing his brother behind his back."I think Mr. Wilkonson found out about the affair and had hired his wife to be killed by one of his other friends who apparently lives nearby".

Ellie was impressed by Kate's skills to find out lots of info about their recent victim she looked at the others and found Tony really impressed with his new partner as well and the others looked shocked to hear this news.

DiNozzo purred loudly as he always did, before shouting suddenly. "Knew it, jealous spouse!" He called out. "It's always the jealous spouse!" He seemed to have forgotten his place once again, as he realised Jethro was giving him daggers. No slap came, and Tony was quick to cover himself and act useful for a change. 

"Got it boss, interview the neighbors, investigate the house, talk to the husband." He gave himself the orders, taking one long glance at the photo of the woman on the board, he pursed his lips in thought before turning to his new partner.

Gibbs capitalized on what the agent below him had said, and gestured to McGee. "I want you to check everything, accounts, anything." He told him. "Look for large cash sums, or anyone in the neighborhood with a sniper background... Never know, might get lucky." He shrugged, not expecting it to be that easy. 

"Bishop, with me. We're taking the brother." He quickly issued, heading back to his desk with a quick stride for his weapon and then bounding out of the room, Ellie struggling to keep up.

"DiNozzo was still looking at Callahan, and he tilted his head, going for his own weapon, which he pinned to his belt quickly. "Let's go, Gibblet!" He sniggered, passing a snarky smirk as he looked back at her...


	5. Undercover Pro

Kate was already prepared she already had her Sig-9288 gun which was in her holster already underneath her she raised an eyebrow at Tony as he called her that "Gibblet? The name is absurd she then surprises him by headslapping him "I don't like nicknames like that" .

 

Kate had heard from her Dad that he often headslapped Tony for being out of line or just being too silly.Well Tony was out of line when she headslapped him she expected him to get mad but instead he grinned and seemed to enjoy it coming from her more.

 

Taking that as a flirting sign, She could tell he was thinking of what to do to her next as they rode the elevator down to the parking garage where they would get into Tony's 2015 Dodge Charger he liked to stay up to date on cars. When they got out she noticed she didn't see him at first "Tony? where did you go?"

 

Then she felt two muscular arms grab her around the waist and soon she felt herself being picked up very high off the floor it was Tony picking her up and he had a grin on his face.Kate struggled trying to get loose but he kept a firm grip on her and began walking with her like that to the car.

 

Kate had read somewhere that men liked to pick up women to show off their strength and it was their way of flirting to show they liked someone."Tony this is silly!"

 

Still grinning he put her down when they reached his car and opened the car door for her."Ladies first I figured we can interview the husband first then the nieghbors see what adds up and what don't got it? Gibbl-" he started to call her Gibblet again but then saw her glaring and raising her hand and didn't call her that again.

 

Kate nodded "Got it". Together they went to several houses and interview the other Wilkonson's hadn't seen anything too suspicious but they did comment on how the couple had been argueing lately.Brenda"They would argue over ridiculous things like who needs to cut grass, take out the trash, she would even get mad at him for watching sports.That woman Donna was mean and controlling it wouldn't blame me if her husband cheated on her".

 

Kate could clearly tell there was something else this woman wasn't telling her she seemed suspicious and wasn't acting right at all.When they got through talking to them Kate said "That woman was strange did you see how she acted?"

 

Tony nodded grinning "She is hiding something.Let's go talk to this nice old lady named Nancy Rivers Older people tend to notice more what goes on than younger people are willing to tell." and Tony had been right she indeed did know more."Oh yeah there are two affairs going on! With the other Wilkonson brother and his wife is seeing someone else to I think she could be in on the killing to but I am not sure".

 

Walking back to the car Tony gets a call from Gibbs and they talk when he hangs up he grins real big "Gibbs wants us to go undercover as a married couple are you any good at undercover work?"

 

Was she any good at undercover work?Kate spent years doing it in the FBI "I am a pro".


	6. Suspicious Neighbors

Interviewing the nieghbors didn't provide them a whole lot of information so they were asked by Gibbs to go undercover as their new nieghbors.They were told to get involved with the new nieghbors as much as they could without really revealling who they were or where they are from.It was too risky having their cover blown.

 

It was moving day for both of them they arrived with a Uhaul truck carrying some items from both of their apartments .Since they were going undercover as a married couple, they also had to use fake names to. They would go underneath the name Jameson and they chose the first names there own first names.

 

Tony braught the last of their belongings in "This is going to be so much fun us pretending to be a married couple".he said winking at her obviously flirting with her.Kate smiled "It is to catch a killer only ".she says playing a bit hard to get.Tony let out a low growl letting her know that her playing hard to get was a real turn on."If you say so Katie". Using his new nickname for her.

 

Kate just smiled "I am going to go shower how bout you go and get us dinner tonight?Would love some italian surprise me with dinner". She left him downstairs and he was smiling "Sure I can do that my dear sweet wife be back real soon and keep doors locked".Tony was enjoying the role of a husband already.

 

Kate took her shower and put on some casual clothes.They were told to dress normally and not as federal agents and to be clever with their disguises.She came out moments later wearing casual jeans and a white silk shirt.By the time she brushed her hair out, Tony was back with the food.

He had went to the Olive Garden to get some takeout food he had gotten some pasta that had chicken and alfredo sauce and brocolli in it and some other food that was on the menu "You strike me as the type of woman that likes fine dining so I wanted to make this really special and get you the best I found out from your Dad what you really liked".

 

Kate fixed her plate and smiled gratefully at him "Thank you Tony, this is all so very thoughtful of you." Kate really thought he had outdid himself.He had told her that he was Italian and his Dad was Italian to.Kate had never met DiNozzo Sr; but she had heard Tony talk about his father.The two were working on trying to rebuild a strong father and son relationship and Tony assured her that she would definitely get to meet him once Thanksgiving and Christmas came.

After their dinner was over, Tony and Kate went upstairs to their Master bedroom.Two computers with cameras were on them, a standup camera was near the window and they got started on their stakeout spying.For awhile nothing really interesting happened the nieghbors seemed normal.When they got the long tarp covered thing out of the car trunk, Kate began to get real suspicious "Look at what they are carrying inside the house".Kate tells Tony.


	7. Another Murder

Tony peered out the window and watched as they braught the body bag inside the house "Now why would a married couple be bringing that into a house for?"He kept watching them more closely.This undercover work could be interesting whenever things actually did happen.

 

Kate was eating her food while also standing near the window, the nieghbors were acting suspicious alright but it wasn't enough to go on unless they saw a hand hanging out of the tarp."It's not enough to go on Tony.We need to keep watching them more find out what they do during the day; etc".she said.

 

"You mean follow them to work, go into their house and search?"he asked grinning Kate was prepared when it came to stakeouts and he liked that about her.Kate nods she finshes her meal "Your going to distract the nieghbors by following them around and I can rummage around the house to see if I can find more evidence".

 

Time flys by and nothing more interesting happens that night.Kate goes to bed and says goodnight "Come on Tony it is late, we can worry about them tomorrow".she prys him away from the window.Tony nods but leaves cameras on all evening just in case they caught something they didn't.

 

The next day came by very quick.They both got up had breakfast then went to go watch the surveillance videos nothing else strange happened that night or so they thought.Tony ran back a video and pointed.The man of the house came outside carrying the tarp, then dumped it inside one of those big trash cans.Tony looked at Kate "Let's go over there and do some investigating!"

 

Within the next hour they were over at their nieghbors house first thing they did was go through the trashcan. Kate hated digging through trashcans because they smelled awful but sometimes you found evidence in those trashcans and sometimes even bodies.Kate soon came across something she moved some trash and found the Husband's wife dismembered and placed in one of those big bags."Tony, looks like we found the nieghbor's wife and our murder weapon".hold up a knife in her goved hand.


	8. A Mannequin Really?

Tony and Kate were stunned they were living next door to a killer!"Okay, we have got to be calm about this don't touch anything and I will call Dad and Ducky they would want to see this."

Tony just nodded he stood staring at the dismembered corpse.Could they really have found a dead woman's body in a trash bin?Kate got out of the trash bin presented her badge to him so only he and her could see it he was about to haul it off."Come back at another time please? The trash is now evidence of a crime scene".

The man looked at her shocked really soon the entire Ncis team showed up.Mcgee, Bishop, Palmer, her Dad and Ducky.They were all in their Ncis gear.Gibbs looked at Kate and Tony "Show me what you have".he made his way to the large trash bin. 

Kate and Tony showed him.They had been proud of what they found.The team goes through and sorts it all.Tim suddenly bursts out laughing "You guys thought this was a body?It's just a mannequin that you would find at a local fashion window in a store although it does look realistic and I guess anyone could confuse it as a body".

Eleanor examined the knife they had found "It's a bloody looking knife alright but not a real one it's some stage prop and what's on it is ketchup".

Kate and Tony looked at each other horrified!This was so humiliating!Kate had never been wrong about anything why didn't she notice this earlier?Or had the Killer switched the real body with the mannequin to fool them?In that case a body could be still around somewhere.She knew what she saw had been real

Mcgee looked up at Tony grinning "Hey Tony if dating never works out for you you can always get you one of these they will never lie to you, talk back, never leave or complain perfect mate if you ask me!" Both him and Bishop laughed.

"Shutup Mcknow it all" Tony said gritting his teeth.He saw Kate looking embarassed and put his hand on her shoulder "We will find more evidence and solve this case Katie and we'll show this team who is the better Agents".

Then the team left leaving the mannequin parts in the trashcan both of them still feeling stumped and awkward they ssid bye to the team and started doing things around the house.

Kate was putting plants of flowers around the house and on the porch and hadn't heard her nieghbor approach.She stood there carrying a warm Tuna, pasta and cheese casserole she made for them "Hi you must be Kate and Tony Jameson.I am Laura thought I would bring this over and invite you guys to our block party we have one more than once a year".

Kate put on a smile even though she was pissed on the inside."Why that is very nice of you this nieghborhood has great hospitality.The casserole looks delicious".the two began talking and Kate invited her on the porch to have tea.

A/N:Sorry for the late delay in a post been trying to figure out where to take the story next.


	9. The Block Party

Kate and Tony both attended the block party it was a huge gathering of their close neighbors and it was the Fourth Of July.Nieghbors grilled out hotdogs, chicken, burgers, ribs and anything else you can think of.

The nieghborhood seemed normal everyone was talking, laughing, and having a great time kids were playing in swimming pools.But Kate and Tony knew there was something off about this nieghborhood something wasn't right anyone of them could be murderer and they had to find them before they killed again.

Tony "Just blend in be part of the fun don't let them know we are onto them watch out for strange behavior or anything that seems out of place".Kate nodded and they did just that they blended in and greeted their neieghbors and even helped fix the food.

So far everything went well with the nieghborhood block party.Kate and Tony blended in very well no one knew that they were Federal Agents of Ncis.They become friends with the Goldburgs, The second set of Wilkonsons, Smiths, and the Cunninghams.

Everyone seemed friendly enough but Tony knew that someone in the midst of this party was a murderer and there could be more than one killer involved.

They ate a great dinner of barbecued ribs, potatoe salad, green bean casserole, cole slaw.Other nieghbors had hotdogs and hamburgers among other meat choices.Afterwards they watched a huge display of Fireworks.

After watching the Fireworks for awhile Kate excused herself saying she had to go use the restroom. Tony stayed outside talking to the Goldburgs while Kate went inside to investigate The Wilkonson's home.Nothing seemed strange at first the home seemed nice very modern.It was going to be hard to prove that these people killed their next door nieghbor one of their own relatives.They were too clean and hid evidence but Kate knew that all evidence didn't just disappear.

She looked in the couple's bedroom and went through their dresser, full of clothes and other things.Then she looked at the top drawer and found some books a Journal and a hollowbook.She opened it and inside found a gun that matched the bullets found at the crime scene they didn't get rid of the weapon after all! They just hid it! Kate knew they just couldn't take the gun they needed to get a search warrant.

She was just about to put the gun away back to where it belonged when she was suddenly grabbed from behind it was one of the Wilkonson's the husband Lonnie he grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the floor Kate dropped the gun and began trying some of her black belt karate moves on him then she kicked him hard in the groin.He screamed in pain dropping her.

Kate fled the bedroom but before she did she locked the door once outside she told Tony "Party is over back to the house!"she hissed and he knew better to obey her.He followed wondering what just happened.Once behind closed doors "What the heck just happened Kate? You look like crap".he said.


	10. Chapter 8

They both ran back to their house both out of breath.Kate leans against the door trying to catch her breath. Her heart racing a mile a minute when she caught her breath she said "Our cover is blown, they know we are onto them I found the murder weapon that matched the bullets found at the crime scene."

Tony's eyebrows went wide in surprise "Did you get it and bag it?"She shakes her head "No before I reached for it the husband grabbed me and tried to choke me I used my self defense moves to fight him and break free we have to let Dad know what we found".

"Your right we do, and we can no longer stay here your life is already in danger as we speak about them.Gibbs can issue a warrant to have their house searched and we can go back there next time armed".Tony said.

"Let's go check in a Hotel I will feel much better once we are there and we can invite the others there for a meeting".Kate said they gathered their belongings and went to the Hotel.Once there they reported what was found to Gibbs he agreed a search warrant was necessary.

Once there Tony kept looking at Kate concerned "Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way back there?"he looked her over making sure there was no innuries.

Kate "He tried to kill me Tony I think that is trying to cause harm to a Federal Agent and he assaulted me he's so going to get a bunch of charges on him once him and his wife is locked up."By the way I bugged their house while I was in there and it's going to catch them plotting their next move".

Tony "Wow Kate I am very impressed but next be careful going in somewhere by yourself better yet next time stick with me you need a more experienced Agent to watch your back because Heaven help me if something were to happen to you your Dad would have my head on a silver platter".

Kate gave him a look "I appreciate you looking out for me Tony I really do, but I am a fully trained Agent and I know self-defense I think I am more capable of taking care of myself". Just then a knock came to their door it was Gibbs, Mcgee, and Ellie.


	11. Suspects Found

The next day they were taken back to Ncis Head Quarters where they had found out several Ncis Agents Gibbs, Bishop and Mcgee had gotten a search warrent from the judge to go through the next door nieghbors home.

They found lots of evidence linking them to the murders of they're nieghbors.Turns out the real names if the people were Larry and Susan Wilkonson Larry was the brother of the next door nieghbor and had been sleeping around with his wife his wife Susan found out and murdered the female victim with the gun Kate had found.Mcgee had found the gun while searching the house "They hid it in a safe". he said.

Tony was so excited about the case being solved "So I was right! There was an awful affair going on and it just got out of hand resulting in murder!"

"Sounds like some Lifetime Mystery movie to me maybe one day it will be a movie?"Kate joked even though she was terrible at joking.

"Hey she actually jokes around!Your now officially part of the team Kate nice to know you have a sense of humor."Tony said.

"I have always had a sense of humor just not many people gets to see that side much because I take my job really seriously".she takes a seat at Ziva's old desk "So how are you feeling about having a new Partner?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"At first I admit I wasn't too happy about it, but after working with you and finding out how you work with me I say I am looking forward to more cases with you".he said winking at her.

Kate blushed she really appreciated him saying that about her and really felt like she was at a place where she really belonged.It was going to be really interesting working for this team.

The end of Part One

Look for Part Two coming soon...


End file.
